Accident
by escapebutterfly
Summary: A kiss. All it took was one kiss. It was impulsive, unnecessary but changed their friendship into something more. PewDieCry. No longer a one-shot but a short story. Rated T for occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not going to use Cry's real name because I have read somewhere that he doesn't want people to use it online (not sure when/where he said this but I respect his choice). It's all goooood. This story is (obviously) fictional and a result of my creative mind after watching countless repeats of PewDieCry moments on YouTube. Yep, I just admitted that. **

**I really hope neither of them reads this. That would be embarrassing on so many levels. **

**I need therapy.**

* * *

Accident

They were on Skype pretty late at night, but neither of them seemed to notice. Felix grumbled incoherently through the voice chat.

"What is it?" Cry smirked.

Felix sighed and his gaze dropped. "I'm just so tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Cry cleared his throat, not wanting his overly-concerned reaction to be picked up. "How about taking a few days off? Maybe even a week or two?"

The response he got was delayed and slightly unsure. "...I'll think about it."

And they went back to laughing and catching up on the past week.

* * *

"Hey, Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"...Want to come over sometime?"

His head jolted up at the offer. Years of being friends and neither of them had even mentioned the distance or even a single visit.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he blinked. "What?"

Cry shrugged before realising Felix couldn't see him. "Oh, just a thought. I mean, you're welcome anytime, you know?"

The blond fidgeted in his seat before cracking a smile. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

* * *

Months of planning, inconsistency and voice calls later – they were to be roommates in less than a week. The plan was for Felix to first spend a few days with his girlfriend – sight-seeing, travelling, camping out at hotels. Then she'd be gone and it would only be the two of them.

Felix had even updated his social media to let everyone know that his uploads wouldn't be as consistent as they usually were. Everyone seemed to be thoughtful and he boarded the plane in content.

Spending hours on end on transport systems had really left him exhausted. And it was only his first day in the States. He sighed impatiently, glancing out every so often at the unfamiliar buildings. His girlfriend placed her hand on his arm lovingly and his thoughts vanished as he leaned his head towards hers.

* * *

"Have a good flight?"

He could barely keep his eyes open and had finally resorted to morphing the impatience into fatigue.

"Mhm, fine." He mumbled before passing out in Cry's guest room. Felix heard a soft chuckle and the warmth of the blanket cover his aching body before his world turned black.

Eleven hours later and his phone beeped him to consciousness. He scrambled up, carelessly throwing the duvet away, hands ruffling on the bed for the source of the noise.

He tried his best to clear the grogginess out of his voice, "Hello?"

"Felix!" she cried out happily on the line before pausing. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He rubbed his face and sloppily ran his fingers through his hair, "Uh, kind of."

She giggled before their conversation took a different turn and they eventually hung up.

He stumbled out of bed, stretched in a position that could only be described as a human pretzel, and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

His girlfriend had been on a night out in town and collapsed on the couch.

The men glanced at each other and Felix bit his lip. "Cry, if it's-"

"She can stay." Cry interrupted warmly, glancing down at the sleeping figure in the other's arms.

Felix sighed in relief and held Cry's arm, locking their eyes together. "Thank you. So much. I can't-"

"Save it for our wedding."

"Ha-ha."

* * *

Felix tiptoed across the landing, hands attentively reaching for the banister besides the staircase. His eyes were still adjusting to the dark as he went to check on her. She'd said she would be upstairs in ten minutes, but almost thirty had passed.

His eyes shot up at a silhouette standing directly in front of him. Without thinking much, he closed the distance between them in a kiss. His hands reached for the person's hair and cheeks. Instead of feeling long roots tangling in his fingers, he felt short, unruly locks. Soft cheeks had been replaced with a stubbly jaw line.

He immediately pulled back.

Cry stumbled and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. Felix froze in place. He blinked, feeling the rush of blood flow to his cheeks.

Without another word, Cry rushed to his room and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. Neither of them made eye contact or even exchanged hellos. His girlfriend thought of it as a minor argument and nothing more, teasing them to "make up while I visit a friend".

The door closed behind her, leaving the house in immediate silence. It was unnerving. A few hours passed, and Felix finally plucked up enough courage to confront Cry about "the incident" – which his mind liked to refer to it as.

The knock on the door instantly silenced the music playing on the other end.

"Come in."

Felix swallowed, breathed out and turned the handle. Cry shot up – eyes wide, hair messy and clothes wrinkled. He forced a friendly smile.

Felix saw through it. "Hey, I...just wanted to...uh, apologise...for, y'know-"

"Don't."

"What?"

Cry stuttered, his cheeks flushing. "I mean it was an accident."

Felix blinked and slowly nodded, not looking away. "Right."

* * *

"You two made up?"

Felix glanced over at her, smiling in relief at the company. She grinned and pulled him in.

He pulled back too soon, and she noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He paused. "My breath smells."

Her frown was replaced with a chuckle. "You're _fine_."

He laughed along sheepishly but avoided contact whenever he could.

* * *

Cry drove them to the airport, as planned. A few hours remained until the flight so there was no panic or hurry. They mostly sat in silence – Cry using the wheel as an excuse to stay unspoken and Felix forcing himself to read a book he had packed for the ride.

As soon as they entered, he stuffed the book in his carry-on and excused himself to the restroom. His girlfriend offered Cry a snack at one of the cafés, to which he adamantly refused.

Felix sighed into one of the mirrors, glad to be alone, fully aware that he had been rejecting his girlfriend's affection towards him for the past few days.

And he knew exactly what was to blame.

The door creaked open. "Felix?"

More like _who_.

"Yeah?"

"...You alright?"

He wanted to scoff or lash out with some sarcastic response. "Fine" was all he managed.

Cry warily stepped forward, still keeping his distance. "You should get checked in."

Felix avoided his eyes but said nothing.

"Felix?"

Silence.

"You're ignoring me."

He washed his hands again.

"Don't-"

Felix pushed past him slightly as he reached for the door.

"Fucking talk to me!"

He jumped slightly at the rare anger in Cry's voice and turned to face him, narrowing his eyes. His gaze immediately softened after noticing the pleading look he was given.

"You're acting like this is _my_ fault."

Felix looked down.

"I wasn't the one who starte-"

"I know, I know."

Cry glared. "Then why the _hell_ have you been avoiding me?"

Felix sighed in exasperation. "_Fuck. _Do we have to-"

"Do this right now? Yes, we do."

"This isn't the right-"

"There won't be a right time after this." Cry finally looked up. "You're fucking leaving in an hour."

They were both quiet.

Cry narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You've been avoiding both of us."

The response was an honest, delayed nod.

"Is it because of-"

"The kiss?" Felix flinched, realising it was the first time he had named the incident for what it actually was and that they had been finishing each other's sentences. "Yeah, it is."

Cry paused, trying to compose himself. "It was an accident, like I said. There's no reason to feel guilty."

"You don't understand." Felix growled.

Cry shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I know, I messed things up between you and-"

"I liked it."

He stopped fidgeting and let out a weak voice. "What?"

Felix let out a violent breath. "I said I _fucking_ liked it."

Cry once more felt his cheeks heat up. "This- I'm sure you don't- I mean it's- It's not like-"

"Cry-"

"It wasn't so- I don't know it's-"

Felix groaned, rubbing his temples to calm himself. "Cry, please, shut-"

"An accident- Nothing more- We're not-"

His eyes flew open as soon as Felix pressed him against the wall and crashed their lips together. He had little time to react as Felix cupped his cheeks, leaving his fingers to card through the same unruly hair as before.

They parted too soon for either of their liking.

They panted, still hungry for each other, but managed to move apart.

Felix snarled and cursed loudly once more. He looked down sombrely in full understanding of what he had just done. This time though, it was different. He hadn't just been reckless.

He muttered under his breath before the door closed between them. "Thanks for the ride."

He'd meant every second of it.

* * *

**A/N: I take that back. I am damn proud of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I could **_**not**_** just leave this hanging after the last part. NOPEDY NOPE. So I've decided to continue this instead of keeping it as a one-shot. There're just sooo many loose ends to tie up. This'll probably be four-five chapters long. Maybe even more. I'll let you know when I get to it :D**

* * *

His girlfriend whistled casually as she entered their apartment and made her way to the kitchen. She placed down her keys and handbag on the counter, wanting nothing more than a relaxing evening.

She fell silent and froze at what she saw.

The table was adorned with flower petals and plates of food – a scene you'd expect in a romantic movie that seemed too good to be real.

"Hey."

She spun around on her heel. Felix stood behind her, his hands clasping a bunch of red roses. Her favourite.

He leaned towards her but she only placed her finger on his lips, frowning slightly. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't a guy show his girlfriend how much he appreciates her?"

She hesitated before trailing off. "You didn't have to do all this for me..."

"I want to." His response came out too quickly and she noticed.

Silence filled the room until she softly led him to the table and they sat down. She placed her finger under his chin so that their eyes met. "What's wrong, huh?"

He forced a chuckle. "Nothing, everything's fine."

"You don't have to lie to me, Felix."

"No, I-"

"Something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

His questioning look remained for a food few seconds before he finally sighed in defeat, placing the roses carelessly on the table. She rubbed his shoulders soothingly – not pushing him – but encouraging him to open up.

"You deserve someone better than me." He muttered under his breath.

"...What?"

"I haven't been there for you."

Her eyes widened. "That's not true. It's not true and you know it."

"No, it is true. And...And..." he mumbled back.

She moved her chair closer and wrapped her arms around him. Felix rested his head on her shoulder while she quietened him, as if he were a child.

The last thing he managed to whisper was, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Cry was a mess.

He hadn't showered in three days, his home had been subject to torture by unbelievable piles of dirty laundry and he had been surviving on takeout for the past half dozen or so meals.

He began staying up until 10am every day and hadn't left the house since driving Felix to the airport. Even sunlight seemed like a burden.

But he was also very worried.

He hadn't heard from Felix in over a month. Part of Cry was even angry – after all, Felix was the one who..._advanced _on him. Did he _really_ have the right to storm off at the airport like that? After what he _did_?

Cry frowned at his computer screen, mouse hovering over the Skype icon on his desktop. Deciding against it, he turned his laptop off and kept it that way for the rest of the day.

* * *

She left quietly while Felix was napping on the couch. He woke up confused – he hardly ever slept on the couch – to a letter placed carefully on his side. After reading it a few times, making sure to check every detail, he folded it up and put it in his pocket. He sighed, harshly smudging the few tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. A weak half-sob escaped his lips and he cursed himself, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole.

* * *

Almost two months had passed.

And – _honestly?_ – he missed their weekly calls. Felix would have been telling him another ridiculous story about god knows what and he'd be the one falling over in laughter, clutching his sides, spluttering an apology for not being able to calm down.

He missed Felix.

The way his hair would fall carelessly across his forehead into his blue velvet eyes, the twinkle in them that never failed to make him feel warm and content.

And that kiss...

As much as Cry wanted to deny it, laugh it off, refuse to admit it – that kiss hadn't left his mind at all.

* * *

He ended their relationship after weeks of lying.

He had left her in the dark for too long. She deserved someone who wouldn't do that – ever. That someone just wasn't him.

Felix lay awake. The clock read almost midnight but he kept thinking of her. He missed her already – her general warmth and kindness and spontaneous nature –

But he had broken it off – finally revealing both incidents to her about Cry. She didn't slap him, swear at him or even storm off in a fit of rage. She was too stunned to do anything. And Felix, being as manly as ever – couldn't help but break down crying.

She just held him in her arms until he fell asleep. And when he woke up, she was gone.

He memorised the note after only reading it three times.

* * *

Felix raised his fist towards the door. He paused, visible recoiling his arm. How could he be so _selfish_? After sending so many mixed signals towards Cry, how could he possibly expect to be let into his home?

Suddenly the door opened.

Cry's head shot up in a double take, hands halfway through zipping up his jacket.

"Felix? What are you doing here?" His voice faltered. He was completely caught off-guard at the unexpected visit.

"I was just..." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Cry. I should get back."

He turned around, head lowered in guilt and embarrassment. What _was_ he doing here, anyway? He was in America for a completely different purpose. He had no reason to be here, right?

Cry bit his lip. This was the part where he was supposed to let Felix go, let him feel guilty for turning their friendship into a series of awkward greetings.

"Hey, wait."

But he didn't.

Felix weakly turned to face him.

"You're here, anyway. And it's been a while." Could that have sounded any _more_ pathetic? He paused, trying to come up with the right words without making himself look like an even bigger fool. "I'm not going anywhere important, anyway."

**A/N: I'm going to have to end it here, although I have already written a bit more. Guess that'll be in the next chapter. And sorry if this is kind of short and there's not much action between my OTP. Gah. I JUST WISH THEY RAN INTO EACH OTHER'S ARMS AND KISSED AND IT WAS RAINING AND - **

**Sorry about that. Thanks for all the favourites and reviews – they are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"She knows."

Cry sat still with his mouth slightly open. He blinked dumbly, mentally cursing himself for his terrible responsive skills.

Felix shrugged, unable to stop talking. "I told her everything; both incidents. She left a note and I woke up the next day and she was gone."

He hadn't seen Felix this sad since...he can't remember. It scared him. If Felix – the most care-fee, immature guy he ever knew – was having a break down, what chance did Cry have? And how could Cry have wanted Felix to go only moments earlier –suffering through his break up alone?

He wanted to reach out and comfort him. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and instead kept his hands and arms firmly at his sides.

"Well?" Felix urged, mumbling under his breath. "You're not going to say anything?"

"I don't know...what to say."

Felix showed a hint of a smile. "You never do."

Cry shifted in his seat, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him.

Felix sighed. "I'm sorry, man. I've been such a dick to you and then I walk up to your home expecting to be let in. I shouldn't have..."

Cry shrugged. "You've always been a dick."

They were silent before Felix exploded into fits of laughter. Cry smiled, thankful for not having the conversation take an awkward turn. He was hoping it wouldn't and he was right – years of being friends with Felix had taught him how their relationship usually seemed to work. They'd gotten into fights a countless number of times before but they always seemed to bring it together eventually – just like this time, if it counted as a fight. Humour had always been their strong point.

"So we're good?" His eyes were twinkling from all the laughter but he was still slightly hesitant at their position. Cry didn't even have to look up to realise this.

"You already know the answer to that."

* * *

He left Cry's house feeling a lot better than he had when he walked in an hour earlier.

They began talking more often. Skype calls became more frequent just as they had before. Visits became more common – Felix stayed over three more times, with the valid excuse of wanting to look for an apartment in the States for himself. And Cry was more than happy to have solid ground beneath their feet after the awkward run-ins they had to face in the past.

But something was missing.

Cry could feel it - it would be a rare moment to find so he'd been watching out for them to the best of his ability.

Like last week when they were talking about something unimportant. It lasted for a second – no longer than a _second_ – but Cry could have _sworn_ he saw a different look in Felix's eyes. He looked...Cry couldn't quite put his finger on it. It reminded him of the time they had kissed. Well, more like Felix had kissed _him _but there were two people involved, right?

He cringed. His mind was going off on another tangent again.

"You alright?"

It didn't go unnoticed either. Cry almost cringed again if it wasn't for the fact that Felix could see him right now. He was, after all, sitting right next to him.

Cry cleared his throat and returned to the present. "Yeah, just a headache." He lied.

"You should get some rest then."

Cry was about to object, wanting them to stay at the café and finish their drinks but Felix was already on his feet, buttoning his jacket.

* * *

Cry answered the knock on the door to see Felix – water dripping from his every piece of clothing.

He threw him a towel from across the room, rolling his eyes. "You couldn't have called a cab? Or me?"

"I was only three blocks away!" was simply the response he got, accompanied by a quiet laugh.

Cry frowned, studying Felix as he ruffled his hair. He noticed the shirt clinging onto his skin. "Take one of my shirts from the wardrobe."

Felix returned a few minutes later wearing an old, short-sleeved one – blue and white faded together.

And even though it sounds really pathetic – really, _really_ pathetic – Cry couldn't control his stomach from doing back flips at the sight.

* * *

Felix would be lying if he said Cry did not play a part in his decision of moving to America. Yes, he did have _some_ impact on the move but he'd been contemplating this for just over a year now – only then it was with his girlfriend. She'd have been proud of him for being able to do this all by himself.

He smiled sadly, thoughts of her attacking him all at once. But then his smile vanished as the realisation dawned on him all too heavily.

He didn't love her.

* * *

He groaned into the steering wheel, head falling onto the horn causing the beep to drown out any other noises at present. Cry immediately rushed outside in panic, sighing in relief as he saw only Felix sitting inside. So his car hadn't been broken into by a group of thugs.

"You thinking of shutting that thing up?"

Felix reluctantly raised his head and slowly got out of the car, his mood somewhat lifting at seeing Cry still in his pyjamas with terrible bed hair.

He threw the keys at Cry and dragged himself inside the house.

"I'm guessing you didn't get the place, then?" It came out more like a question than a statement, to which Felix snorted.

"What was your first clue?" He collapsed on the couch. "I was so close to getting the last one. It was only an hour or so away from here but it was also over my budget."

"Being broke sucks, huh?" Cry teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Felix covered his face with both hands and groaned. "_Four_ apartments in a week and I couldn't even get _one_."

"Well, my offer still stands."

Felix immediately shook his head. "No. I-I can't do that." He glanced around at the room. "This is your place, man. I already feel bad enough for having to crash here whenever I'm around."

Cry rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Besides, you practically live here, anyway."

Felix was quiet. Cry's point did make a lot of sense. If Cry had offered two years ago, he'd have been ecstatic for them to be living together and would have accepted the first chance he got.

But this time it was different.

Felix had begun to feel something..._different_ towards Cry. He wasn't sure what exactly, but it was definitely something he shouldn't have been feeling towards his best friend – _that_ he was sure of.

He'd started taking in every ounce of him – the way his lips were slightly chapped yet managed to look so soft, the contrast between his soft skin and stubble across his jaw line, his eyes that creased at the edges when he made one of those looks –

"Um...Felix?"

He blinked at the call of his name and looked away awkwardly. He had been staring.

"You kinda zoned out there."

Again.

* * *

**A/N: ****I actually had this chapter finished a few days ago but wanted to have a small break in between updates. And I am actually really bad at keeping at schedules so I'll only update if I feel motivated. Just a heads up.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I was smiling like a [lunatic/weirdo/serial-killer] (delete as you wish) whilst reading them. **

**I will make sure to reply to all reviews, which I have done so far, I think. I can't reply to guests through PM, though, so I'll just say it here – THANK YOU TO THE GUEST REVIEWER! I'm glad you liked it. Have a wonderful day with lots of chocolate. Because...chocolate. Need I say more? **

**I think not. **

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe moving to America was a bad idea. Felix could see that now.

He didn't have a lot going for him here and what was he hoping to accomplish by living with Cry, anyway?

He still felt guilty. Sure, they had pretty much moved on from what happened and any awkwardness between them had mostly subsided – right?

But something was still nagging him. It was a thought in his mind that wouldn't leave, even after being dismissed and buried for so long.

Felix wasn't sure how to react after realising what it was.

* * *

He yawned into his arm and blinked. "I should probably go to sleep."

"Uh, Felix?"

"Mhm?" He was already halfway up the stairs.

"Your room still mostly needs painting and we kind of forgot to put the bed back together."

Felix turned around. How could he possibly forget? "Oh, yeah. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's no problem."

Cry shifted on his feet. "My bed is pretty big. And a lot more comfortable."

He wasn't sure what had made him say that. The words had already been spoken before they had even registered in his head and before he could take them back. Once again, Cry was able to pick up _that_ look on Felix's face just before he managed to cover it up with another expression.

What surprised him even more was that Felix had accepted the offer quicker than he had thought he would.

* * *

Felix pressed his eyes together in an attempt to fall asleep – emphasis on _attempt –_ because, so far, it wasn't working. And it was perfectly understandable.

How could he _possibly_ do that if Cry was only a few feet away, on the same bed? He couldn't trust himself or his body to stay firmly away. He knew just how terrible he was at staying on his own side – his girlfriend had been teasing him about it for weeks.

He groaned quietly. He hadn't thought this through _at all_.

But, after what seemed like hours, he managed to drift off.

Cry's body tensed.

He could tell it was only a few hours or so after midnight because of how dark it was from the curtains and, being a light sleeper, he was woken by movement.

Felix was currently pressed against his back, their legs tangling under the blanket.

It sent a weird bolt of energy rushing through him, yet he was unable to move or do..._anything_. He stole a glance at Felix from the corner of his eye.

His mouth was slightly hung open and his eyelashes were fluttering slightly. His breathing came out in short purrs and Cry found himself listening to him for a while. It comforted him, in a way. Maybe he liked the idea of –

Felix breathed out deeply, eyes still closed and shifted towards the other side of the bed. Their legs and feet moved apart.

Cry couldn't help but feel a little colder from the sudden loss of contact.

* * *

_She_ had called him.

She had _called_ him.

She had called _him_.

Felix replayed the message over and over again on his phone.

She wanted to meet him. See him. "Maybe we could talk things out properly" were her exact words.

He hadn't told her he was living at Cry's now. Again, she was in the dark.

She didn't know what he felt towards Cry. He was hoping he didn't, either. Perhaps they were both in the dark.

And maybe this was what was meant to be. Felix let out a deep breath.

He was tired. He was tired of everything – the lying, confusion. He had had enough. It was time to put things right.

And if anyone deserved the truth right now – it was her.

* * *

Cry curled his fingers around his cup of coffee, the slightly bitter taste clinging to his throat and the roof of his mouth. He needed _something_ to keep him awake and caffeine seemed like the best option.

Felix walked into the kitchen, facing the counter, buttering his toast. "She called me."

Cry almost didn't hear his words. "What are you-?"

He abruptly cut himself off, the answer hitting him in the chest. _Who else, idiot?_

"Said she wanted to talk." Felix's voice was now monotonous – he was trying his best to show no emotion. If he was to do so, it would be a complex tone of sadness, confusion, hope and fear. He didn't think his voice could handle that.

Cry's knuckles paled around his hot drink. "Oh."

Felix's eyes met his. "That's it? 'Oh'?"

Cry swallowed the small lump forming in his throat and forced a small laugh. "I'm not-"

"-Good with words." Felix turned his back to him. What was that all about? Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut for once? It wasn't like he was expecting Cry to stop him, tell him not to go, that he didn't love her.

But Cry didn't know that.

"I already knew that." Felix muttered under his breath, the lump in his throat forcing him to chew his food a lot more than he had wanted.

Cry didn't hear him.

* * *

He excused himself to his bedroom, insistent on being left alone to get some work done. He politely told Felix to not bother him for the rest of the day, if it was possible.

Cry sat at his desk, pen tapping the wood repeatedly. His brow creased and teeth clenched.

Fuck this.

Fuck all of this.

It wasn't worth it. Felix wasn't worth it. None of his god damn admirable qualities were worth it – not the fact that he could strike up any type of conversation at ease, not his ability to make Cry smile even during the worst times and definitely not the way he _never_ failed to make Cry feel content with himself.

He closed his eyes and, instead of seeing darkness, he saw moon-like orbs swimming in his vision.

* * *

They stood opposite each other, dwelling in an awkward silence.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem."

"See you...soon?"

Cry nodded and plastered a warm smile on his face. "Sounds good. You sure you don't want me to take you to the airport?"

Felix nodded profusely, waving his hand in dismissal. "It's fine."

He heard the cab pull up outside and honk. Felix reached out his hand towards his suitcase but turned around one last time. "Uh..."

He paused halfway before managing to wrap his arms around Cry, who stiffened at the contact. "Thanks."

Cry only nodded and clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't trust his voice now, either. And besides – he didn't want to start any drama.

The door closed softly and Cry couldn't help feel truly alone for the first time in months.

* * *

**A/N: I've got some good news and some bad news.**

**Good news – this isn't the last chapter.**

**Bad news – the next one is. And I'm out of chocolate.**

**God damn it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Felix wasn't quite sure where he was walking. His mind was a complete blank but his feet seemed to know where they were headed.

But he was definitely sure of one thing right now: he felt lighter – much lighter. He no longer had a storm chasing him across the country. For the first time in a while, he felt at ease.

He glanced down at the old blue and white shirt he was wearing and felt a small smile creep up on his face.

God, he had been _stupid_.

He shook his head.

Had he talked to her about this a while ago, neither of them would have wasted their time feeling so miserable.

Then Felix grasped his surroundings.

He glanced up at the familiar home standing in front of him and wasted no time in getting inside.

* * *

"Mind if I come in?"

Cry was stunned to see him at his front door, so nonchalant, level-headed. That must mean –

"Cry?"

He nodded faintly and moved out of the way. Felix was about to step further when Cry voiced his name.

"I thought you were going to talk to-"

"We did talk."

So what on _Earth_ was Felix doing back here? Wouldn't he rather spend time with-?

Cry's face fell in understanding. "Oh. I'm...sorry."

Felix stared at him for a moment, frowned and then shrugged casually. "It's fine."

"...'Fine'?" Cry stammered. "You've just broken up and you're 'fine'?"

Felix nodded slowly. "I guess we both are. It's been a long time coming."

Cry opened his mouth to retort but thought against it. After a moment of silence, he mumbled. "I should...leave you alone."

Just as he was about to go, Felix's soft voice reached his ears. "I don't love her."

This would have been the perfect time to turn and face him. But Cry was known to hardly ever perfect moments.

He pierced his lips together, mind racing with so many thoughts, that it all blurred together to form the same question.

Why had they been avoiding this?

He now knew – he'd probably known for longer but was just pushing it away – that there was something there. Something both of them had been feeling for a very long time but were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time, in the wrong state of mind.

Felix was indirectly confessing to him.

The thought scared Cry. So much, in fact, that he did the only thing he could think of – he went straight up to his room and refused to come out.

* * *

His throat felt dry. He hadn't said anything to Cry, or anyone else for that matter, in hours – what was he expecting?

And the heavy weight that had left him after talking it out with his ex-girlfriend? It was back. Oh, it was certainly back and was intent on _not_ leaving him anytime soon.

He closed his eyes and tried clearing his head. Surely there was a better way of telling Cry how he felt. But it was obvious that he had understood what he meant the second the words had left Felix's mouth.

Yet Felix didn't regret it.

As terrible as the outcome was – he cringed at the fact that Cry hadn't even looked him in the eye – he did not regret the truth.

He no longer loved her. He probably hadn't for a very long time. He had at one point – the first time they had told one another. But after a while, the feelings simmered down. His respect and compassion for her remained intact – anyone in their right mind would find her to be endearing and thoughtful.

She was the ideal girlfriend.

But she just wasn't for him.

* * *

"Cry?"

His voice was muffled from the other side of the door and Cry grimaced, evening out his own voice. "Now's not really a good time."

"It's important." Felix pleaded.

Cry eventually mumbled his consent, awaiting the confrontation. He was never good with those.

Felix took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. He opened the door and his mouth to speak when –

"Don't."

He blinked. "What?"

"Don't say or do anything stupid that you'll regret later."

"I wasn't-"

"You'll just end up running away again. Like last time. And the time before that. And the-"

"I get it." He snapped. "Geez, Cry. I just..." He closed his eyes. "I just wasn't thinking before."

"What made you change your mind?" Cry blurted out, stumbling over his words.

Felix stepped closer and didn't look away. "It took me a while to figure it out. And when I did I just... didn't know what to do or say. So I did the only thing I could think of. I avoided _this-" _He gestured towards them with his hands, "-for as long as I could."

"And how'd that turn out for you?" Cry couldn't help snap.

Felix's voice was barely above a whisper. "I didn't mean to confuse you. I'm sorry."

Cry glanced around the room. "Whatever."

"So...?"

"_So_ what?"

"Where does this leave us?"

Cry froze.

"Because I'm pretty sure you feel the exact same way that I do."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure how to respond.

"Alright. If you won't talk, then..."

He stepped closer and attentively raised his hand towards Cry's cheek, who flinched slightly at the contact. He brushed their lips together. Cry was unresponsive. Felix pulled back.

"Go then."

Felix frowned at his outburst. "What?"

"This is the part where you swear and then run away like-"

He was interrupted by Felix's lips that were again dangerously close to his. "I'll only leave if you want me to."

Cry jerked away, the tips of his ears and cheeks burning.

Felix was the one that pulled him back.

* * *

By some form of unspoken agreement, neither of them really said much about their change in relationship. And on the rare accounts that they actually did for the following week or so, it was mostly Felix that brought it up.

It was strange to Cry.

Felix was more open and direct – if he wanted to kiss him there are then, he wouldn't hesitate.

Another unspoken agreement – Felix would sleep next to Cry almost every night. Neither of them was too sure how it began but it felt..._good_ to end the day with a warm body lying next to you.

"Go to sleep, Cry." Felix breathed out, turning away. "You've been awake for a while now, haven't you?"

Silence ensued, only to be interrupted by cars scraping gravel outside and the soft breathing of both of them. Cry continued to stare into darkness, his eyes not wavering at even a late hour.

"Felix?"

He groaned in response, too worn-out to form a proper sentence.

Cry pierced his lips together_. Just say it, idiot,_ his mind commanded.

"...I love you." It came out weak and high-pitched that he cowered at himself.

A moment of silence left Cry to wonder if Felix had fallen asleep. But then he stirred and faced him – eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god."

Cry lowered his eyes sheepishly. "Not exactly the reaction I was going for..."

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that."

His eyes shot up. He was expecting Felix to laugh at how pathetic it sounded. But before Cry could question him, their lips came together and Felix draped his arm across his back, pulling him closer.

"You're blushing." His eyes were twinkling. Cry buried his face in the blanket in an attempt to hide his flush.

"Shut up."

He could practically hear the grin on his face. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I told you it was going to be short. And I'm not sure if I liked the ending. Meh. I tried.**

**Thank you for the feedback/follows/favourites and all that good stuff – it is much appreciated! **

**I can't wait to start another fic. Time to brainstorm.**

**Have a wonderful day! **

**P.S. Thanks for all mourning with me at my...**_**lack **_**of chocolate. I just ate a lot of M&Ms and am one more box away from diabetes. **

**Alrighty. I'll shut up now. **

**Thanks again ^_^**


End file.
